puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaito Kiyomiya
| height = | weight = | real_height = | real_weight = |birth_date = | birth_place = Saitama, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | billed = | trainer = Pro Wrestling NOAH Dojo Scott D'Amore | debut = December 9, 2015 | website = }} is a Japanese professional wrestler currently working for Pro Wrestling NOAH, where he is a former one-time GHC Heavyweight and GHC Tag Team Champion and the winner of 2018 Global League and 2018 Global Tag League (alongside Go Shiozaki). He is the youngest GHC Heavyweight and Tag Team Champion in history, having won both titles at 22 years old. Kiyomiya was trained by Pro Wrestling Noah dojo and made his debut in December 2015. Kiyomiya worked as a rookie on the mid-card, before going on an excursion in Canada and received further training by Scott D' Amore. He eventually returned to Pro Wrestling Noah in December 2017. The following month, Kiyomiya received his first opportunity for NOAH's premier title, the GHC Heavyweight Championship, but failed to win it. Afterwards, he would receive a significant push as Go Shiozaki's new tag team partner. The duo would later in the 2018 Global Tag League and the GHC Tag Team Championship in April but lost it at end of May. In November, Kiyomiya won NOAH's premier tournament, the Global League. In December, Kiyomiya would win the GHC Heavyweight Championship in December, becoming the new ace of the promotion. Kiyomiya would set the record for becoming the youngest GHC Heavyweight and Tag Team Champion in Pro Wrestling Noah's history, at 22 years old. At the end of the year, the Tokyo Sports magazine awarded Kiyomiya the 2018 Fighting Spirit in all of Japanese professional wrestling. In the following year, Kiyomiya became the first wrestler to headline a Noah pay-per-view event in the ''Ryōgoku Kokugikan'', since 2012, on November 2, 2019 (alongside Kenoh). At the end of the year, Kiyomiya became the second wrestler to win consecutive Fighting Spirit Awards from Tokyo Sports (alongside Riki Choshu). Afterwards, Noah named Kiyomiya the 2019 MVP of the promotion. After a twelve-month reign, Kiyomiya lost the title in January 2020. Early life Kiyomiya became a fan of professional wrestling after seeing a match between Mitsuharu Misawa and Yoshihiro Takayama to crown the inaugural GHC Heavyweight Champion. Afterwards, he became a lifelong fan of professional wrestling and Misawa became his biggest inspiration. After graduating from high school, Kiyomiya he decided to join the Pro Wrestling Noah's dojo. Kiyomiya wears green trunks as a tribute to Misawa. Professional wrestling career Pro Wrestling NOAH (2015–2017) Kiyomiya began training at the Pro Wrestling NOAH Dojo in March 2015 and made his debut on December 9, losing to Hitoshi Kumano at Winter Navigation. Kiyomiya faced Kumano again the next day, losing once again. Kiyomiya would go winless throughout the rest of 2015, losing to Taiji Ishimori, Quiet Storm, Genba Hirayanagi and Yoshinari Ogawa. He teamed with Yoshihiro Takayama at Destiny 2015 in a losing effort against Ogawa and Kumano. Kiyomiya would remain winless until March 17, when he teamed with Mitsuhiro Kitamiya and Hitoshi Kumano to defeat Kyu Mogami, Ayato Yoshida and GO Asakawa at a TAKA and Taichi Produce show for his first professional win. On that same show, Kiyomiya participated in a battle royal, which was eventually won by Takashi Iizuka. On March 27 at We Are Suzuki-Gun 2, Kiyomiya teamed with Hitoshi Kumano to defeat NJPW's Teruaki Kanemitsu and Hirai Kawato. On May 19, Kiyomiya debuted for NJPW at Lion's Gate Project 2, defeating Kawato once again, this time in a singles match. The first big win of Kiyomiya's career would come at We Are Suzuki-Gun 3 on June 18, where he outlasted Taiji Ishimori, Quiet Storm, Akitoshi Saito, Muhammad Yone, Andy Dalton, Eclipse, Hiroyo Matsumoto, Hitoshi Kumano, Ryo Kawamura, Shiro Tomoyose and Yoshinari Ogawa to win Minoru Suzuki's 48th Birthday Anniversary Royal Rumble Match, awarding him the right to a match against Suzuki. The two wrestled to a no-contest on July 16. Kiyomiya debuted for the Kaientai Dojo promotion on July 23, teaming with GO Asakawa in a loss to Taishi Takizawa and Kotaro Yoshino. Kiyomiya teamed with the ace of Pro Wrestling NOAH, Naomichi Marufuji on August 24, defeating Minoru Suzuki and Takashi Sugiura. Kiyomiya wrestled again for NJPW on September 1 at Lion's Gate Project 3, representing NOAH alongside Masa Kitamiya, Katsuhiko Nakajima, Maybach Taniguchi, and Go Shiozaki in a ten-man tag team match where they were defeated by NJPW's Hiroyoshi Tenzan, Satoshi Kojima, Yuji Nagata, Manabu Nakanishi, and Katsuyori Shibata. Kiyomiya again competed for K-DOJO on October 1, teaming with GO Asakawa and Dinosaur Takuma in a loss to Saburo Inematsu, Daigoro Kashiwa and Kotaro Nasu. Kiyomiya was defeated in a rematch against Minoru Suzuki on October 23. Kiyomiya entered the 2016 Global League Tournament, finishing last in his block with zero wins and zero points. On January 9, 2017, Coming of Age Day in Japan, Kiyomiya unsuccessfully faced Takashi Sugiura in a singles match, however, afterwards, Sugiura, impressed with Kiyomiya, offered him a handshake and the chance to form an alliance. Kiyomiya accepted, stating that he is ready to take the next step in his career, aligning himself with Sugiura and turning heel in the process.http://puroresuspirit.net/2017/01/noah-results-for-january-9-2017/ The following day, Kiyomiya debuted a new all black ring attire along with a more vicious ring style and ruthless attitude in a loss to Hi69.http://puroresuspirit.net/2017/01/noah-results-for-january-11-2017/ Kiyomiya, now a fully fledged heel teamed with Sugiura on February 24 to defeat GHC Tag Team Champions Kenoh and Masa Kitamiya after Kenoh turned on Kitamiya to align himself with Sugiura and Kiyomiya.https://www.cagematch.net/?id=1&nr=169676 Kiyomiya teamed up with Takuya Nomura in the 2017 Global Tag League spanning from April 22 to May 4. Kiyomiya and Nomura finished with four points defeating Robbie E and Bram by forfeit as well as getting a pin on Cody Hall and Randy Reign on the final day of the league to prevent Hall and Reign from entering a three-way tie for first place. PRO-WRESTLING NOAH OFFICIAL SITE|website=プロレスリング・ノア公式サイト|language=ja|access-date=2017-05-09}} On May 4, the day of the final, Kiyomiya was pinned by Nomura and refused a handshake following the match. PRO-WRESTLING NOAH OFFICIAL SITE|website=プロレスリング・ノア公式サイト|language=ja|access-date=2017-05-09}} On June 5 it was announced by Noah that Kiyomiya would be going to Canada on a learning excursion where he will train under Scott D'Amore. His final match in Noah before exiting for his excursion was set for the Great Voyage In Fukushima show on June 25 where he would face Kenoh, which he lost. North America excursion (2017) Kiyomiya would go on an excursion and began training under Scott D'Amore even debuted in Canadian promotions such as Border City Wrestling, Pure Association Wrestling and most notably Canadian Wrestling's Elite and Smash Wrestling. He also debuted in Impact Wrestling during their tapings as part of the working relationship between Impact and Pro Wrestling NOAH. In Impact Wrestling Kiyomiya was used as a jobber losing to the lights of Eddie Edwards, Kongo Kong, and KM, but the footage of that taping was never published. He stayed in Canada for five months until December 2, working for a Pure Association Wrestling show, which turned out to be his last match in Canada. Return to Pro Wrestling NOAH (2017–Present) Teaming with Go Shiozaki (2017–2018) Kiyomiya returned from his excursion on December 22, confronting and challenging Kenoh after he had defeated Eddie Edwards to win the GHC Heavyweight Championship. Afterwards, it was announced that Kiyomiya would receive a title shot against Kenoh on January 6, 2018. Where he to win the title, Kiyomiya would become the youngest GHC Heavyweight Champion in history. Before the title match, NOAH announced that Kiyomiya had gained of muscle to increase his overall weight from to 100 kg (220 lb). On January 6 Kiyomiya was defeated by Kenoh in the title match after the referee stopped the match. Afterwards, after regaining consciousness Kiyomiya went after Kenoh. However, Kenoh and Takashi Sugiura turned on Kiyomiya ending their alliance, turning face in the process. Kiyomiya then walked out with Go Shiozaki and the two formed a new partnership, later dubbed as "GO-KAI". Kiyomiya claimed his first win after his return on January 15 defeating Andrew Everett. After that, he would receive a significant push as Shiozaki's new tag team partner. From March until April, Kiyomiya and Shiozaki took part in the Global Tag League, finishing the tournament with three wins, one loss, and three draws, advancing to the finals. In the finals, Kiyomiya and Shiozaki defeated Kenoh and Sugiura to win the tournament. On April 29 at Great Voyage in Niigata, Kiyomiya and Shiozaki defeated The Aggression (Masa Kitamiya and Katsuhiko Nakajima) to win the GHC Tag Team Championship. They lost the titles back to The Aggression on May 29. Shortly after, Kiyomiya would later be involved in a short feud between the younger generation dubbed as the "Super New Generation Army" against the older generation, which led to Kiyomiya and Kenoh unsuccessfully challenging Akitoshi Saito and Naomichi Marufuji for the GHC Tag Team Championship on September 9. GHC Heavyweight Champion (2018–2019) In November, Kiyomiya took part in the Global League, where he won his block with a record of four wins and three losses, advancing to the finals of the tournament. During the tournament, Kiyomiya picked up a major win over reigning GHC Heavyweight Champion Takashi Sugiura. On November 25, Kiyomiya defeated Katsuhiko Nakajima in the finals to win the 2018 Global League and earn a shot at the GHC Heavyweight Championship. Kiyomiya received his title shot on December 16 at Great Voyage in Yokohama vol.2, defeating Takashi Sugiura to become the youngest GHC Heavyweight Champion in history at 22 years old. Afterwards, Kioymiya was challenged by Kenoh to a title match, which was settled to be on January 6, 2019, marking one year since Kiyomiya's return to NOAH from his excursion, leading Kiyomiya defeating Kenoh to make his first successful title. Afterwards, Kiyomiya was challenged by Atsushi Kotoge and Masa Kitamya to a title match. He would make his second successful title defense against Kitamiya who had previously defeated Kotoge to become the 1º contender. Following the match, Naomichi Marufuji challenged Kiyomiya to a match for his title. Leading up to the match, Kiyomiya and Marufuji faced each other in a tag team match, where Kiyomiya teamed with Daisuke Harada and Marufuji teamed with Minoru Tanaka. Marufuji would win the match for his team, after submitting Kiyomiya with a Keylock and afterwards bent down to hold the icepack on Kiyomiya's arm, which he had attacked consistently during the match. In a built-up to the match, Kiyomiya trained with MMA legend Kazushi Sakuraba to work on his submission move a Chicken Wing Facelock. On March 10 at Great Voyage in Yokohama, Kiyomiya defeated Naomichi Marufuji to make his third successful title defense. Following the match, Kiyomiya called out Kenoh and asked him to be his partner for the upcoming Global Tag League, which he accepted, declaring a united front to create a new scene for Noah, dubbing their team "KAIOH". In April, Kiyomiya and Kenoh took part in the tournament, finishing the Global Tag League with a record of four wins, two losses, and one loss, failing to advance to the finals of the tournament. Kaioh disbanded on April 30, after losing to Akitoshi Saito and Masao Inoue in their last round-robin match. Afterwards, Kenoh who was jealous of Kiyomiya disbanded their team, stating that Kiyomiya had been told by LIDET Entertainment, not by Noah, while also claiming that Kiyomiya was made a star by the company, not by his own merit. On May 4, Kiyomiya and Shuhei Taniguchi defeated Kenoh and Masa Kitamiya to end their short feud. Afterwards, Kiyomiya and Taniguchi formed a team. Kiyomiya next challenger for the GHC Heavyweight Championship was Takashi Sugiura, who had previously defeated him during the Global Tag League. Shortly after Sugiura won the tournament, he challenged Kiyomiya to a title match, which was later announced by Noah. On June 9 at Mitsuharu Misawa Memorial, Kiyomiya defeated Takashi Sugiura to make his fourth successful title defense. On June 27, Kiyomiya and Taniguchi challenged AXIZ (Go Shiozaki and Katsuhiko Nakajima) to match for the GHC Tag Team Championship. Nakajima accepted Kiyomiya and Taniguchi's challenge for their titles on the condition that Kiyomiya would defend the GHC Heavyweight Championship against him. On July 21, Kiyomiya and Taniguchi unsuccessfully challenged AXIZ for the GHC Tag Team Championship. Six days later, Kiyomiya defeated Katsuhiko Nakajima to make his fifth successful title defense. Kiyomiya's sixth title defense was against Kenoh. On July 29, Kiyomiya announced that he wouldn't enter the 2019 N-1 Victory, instead, the winner of the tournament would challenge him for his title on November 2 at Noah the Best 2019. Kiyomiya's decision drew criticism from Kenoh, who accused him of being scared to take part in the tournament. After Kenoh won the 2019 N-1 Victory, Kiyomiya was confronted by Kenoh, with both claiming they would create a new scene for Noah. Leading to the event, it was also announced the creation of the second version of the GHC Heavyweight Championship, which would title to replace the first version, with the winner of the match being the first wrestler to hold the new championship belt. On October 11, Kiyomiya was attacked by Kenoh's stable KONGOH, with Masa Kitamiya and Yoshiki Inamura forcing Kiyomiya to his knees, while Kenoh claimed that Kiyomiya was just spoiled not strong, leading AXIZ (Katsuhiko Nakajima and Go Shiozaki) to make the save. On October 22, Kiyomiya teamed with AXIZ in a match against KONGOH. In the last moments of the match, Kiyomiya performed the Tiger Suplex on Yoshiki Inamura. Afterwards, Kenoh executed the Diving Foot Stomp on Kiyomiya, while he was pinning Inamura, leading the referee to stop the match. Following the match, Kiyomiya was stretchered out of the arena. The following day, Noah revealed that Kiyomiya had suffered a cervical sprain, leading him to be pulled from their show on October 27, but it was announced that he would be returning at Noah the Best. At the event, on November 2, Kiyomiya defeated Kenoh to make his sixth title defense. Afterwards, the longest-reigning GHC Heavyweight Champion Kenta Kobashi presented him with the second version of the GHC Heavyweight Championship. On December 3, 2019, at Go Shiozaki's 15th anniversary debut match, Kiyomiya was challenged by Shiozaki to a match for his title on January 4, 2020. Things started civilly between the champion and the challenger. However, Kiyomiya began showing an egotistical attitude leading to the match, stating that would take the "leading role" at Noah's 20th anniversary year in 2020. On December 12, Kiyomiya and Shiozaki faced each other in a six-man tag team match, where Shiozaki teamed with his AXIZ tag team partner Katsuhiko Nakajima and Hitoshi Kumano, while Kiyomiya teamed with his tag team partner Shuhei Taniguchi and Masao Inoue. Shiozaki scored the win for his team, after pinning Kiyomiya. Afterwards, Kiyomiya found the loss regrettable and his arrogance began growing. In their final confrontation, Kiyomiya and Shiozaki faced each other for the second time in a tag team match, where Kioymiya teamed with Shuhei Taniguchi and Shiozaki with his AXIZ tag team partner Katsuhiko Nakajima. Shiozaki would score the win for his team, pining Kiyomiya for the second time. On January 4, 2020 at New Sunrise, Kiyomiya lost the GHC Heavyweight Championship to Go Shiozaki in his seventh title defense. Various Feuds (2020–Present) After losing the GHC Heavyweight Championship, Kiyomiya began focusing on the GHC National Championship. On January 30, Kiyomiya challenged Takashi Sugiura to a match for the GHC National Championship, which Sugiura accepting his challenge with the match being scheduled on February 25. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Chicken Wing Facelock **''King's Road (High Angle Bridging Tiger Suplex) **''Overthrow ''(Fireman's Carry transitioned into a Modified Side Slam) **''Tiger Driver (Double underhook lifted sitout sheerdrop powerbomb) – used as a tribute to Mitsuharu Misawa *'Signature moves' **Bridging German Suplex **Boston Crab **Cobra twist **Double underhook facebuster **Inverted facelock backbreaker followed by a inverted snap DDT **Japanese Leg Roll Hold **Lariat **Lifting inverted DDT form the top rope **Multiple dropkick variations ***Missle ***Standing **Powerslam **Snap scoop powerslam **Standing elbow drop **Uppercut **Running elbow strike *'Nicknames' **'"Emerald New Star"' **'"Nova"' **'"Next Generation Ace"' **'"Supernova"' *'Entrance themes' **"KAITO" (2016–2018) **'"Explosion Soul"' (2018–Present) Championships and accomplishments * Pro Wrestling NOAH ** GHC Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** GHC Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Go Shiozaki ** Global Tag League (2018) – with Go Shiozaki ** Global League (2018) ** MVP Award (2019) *'Taka & Taichi Box Office' **Minoru Suzuki's 48th Birthday Anniversary Royal Rumble Match (2016) *''Tokyo Sports'' **Fighting Spirit Award (2018, 2019) References Category:Wrestlers Category:Pro Wrestling Noah Roster Category:GO-KAI Category:KAIOH